The Tales Of Warriors
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is a request that someone asked me to do and it's as close as to the characters he wanted from the series Inuyasha.


Nobunga sighed as he hefted his satchel of supplies to his shoulder. He left behind the village he visited and began walking, all the while thinking of only the open road ahead of him. He hadn't realized that someone else was on the road as well. Nazuna sighed as she said to herself,"Nazuna, why didn't you get supplies," when they almost ran into each other.

She blushed as he shifted somewhat oddly when it began raining and they ran into the woods and found a home left abandoned and they took up shelter there for the storm. A fire was gotten going and Nazuna cooked something up for both of them and they began to talk. After a long conversation about everything she said,"My parents were killed when I was just a child. So I never truly knew them."

Nobunga nodded in understanding as she cuddled up against him and they both felt the love for each other and they stripped and began to make love to each other without regard of who was watching and where they were. And they didn't even think of the weather as well. As the sky lightened up, they remained together and remained true to each other.

* * *

Chapter 2, Kohaku/Kanna

Meanwhile, in another part of the realm, there were two named Kohaku and Kanna. They were often seen together in the grounds of a castle talking for hours. Bur, since Kanna's master knew what they were saying, One night, he told her to seduce Kohaku against his wishes and she did so. Without question. As she confessed what she was commanded to do, Kohaku fled the castle forever. Never to return but vowing to remain true to their friendship till the very end.

So, as he felt the bitter pill of love stab through his heart, he met a young lad named Kora. They both were quiet when the lad spoke up saying,"I'm Kora. My parents knew some of the slayers before they were all killed years ago. Including Sango's father."

Kohaku was surprised to hear that information from the young boy, but opted to remain silent for the time being and contemplated that piece of news. but wondered more or less to himself,"I wonder where Sango is now. Safe I hope. because she can't survive long out on her own without help."

And while he was thinking about things, Kora thought to himself,"I've got to find her and set her free if I can. But, I do hope that she's alive and well."

* * *

Chapter 3 Sango/Oc

Sango knew that all of the slayers were dead, along with her father, and she was just a concubine now. But, as for Koahku, he arrived at the castle with a young boy named Kora. She was siting beside her master when they met the travelers.

She was commanded to gather refreshment for them and she did so without ever complaining or even daring to say a word against her master's wishes. As she knelt in front of them, she felt Kora's eyes upon her and she blushed a bit as she gave them some fruit and wine to eat and drink while they conversed with her master about their travels.

She remained kneeling till her master told her to show their guests to their rooms for the night and she did so without being told twice about it. She had heard Kora talk a bit about the slayers and she was saddened all over again.

Kohaku noticed it and asked,"Is everything alright dear lady? It seems that something has saddened your heart and soul. And wounded you to the very core of your being."

She blushed as she said in reply."My father was one of the slayers who were killed. And yet, I survived. Just to become a concubine." He nodded and left it there for the time being. All the while trying to think of a way to give her her freedom to become a slayer once more.

But, for the time being, they remained in her master's castle while he thought some more about it and spoke about it to Kora. He was surprised to hear about Sango's father's death and was sad that she was in that unwanted position.

But, at least she was working even though she was just a concubine for the time being and she is alive to boot. She sighed as she headed back to her quarters for the night with the other servants.

She met her friend, Sayuri in the kitchens for a nice long talk. But, after a while, they both went to bed for the next couple of hours at least. Till their master summons them.

They slept peacefully through the night till the morning bells began ringing for them to get going and ready to face the day. They both went to the kitchen and began getting the fires ready to get breakfast going.

Sango sighed as she stayed beside her master when Kohaku freed her from the monster that has made her into a concubine and gave her a choice. To either join him and Kora, go retrain others to become slayers. She suggested this. "I will go with you and if others want to become slayers, than I will gladly train them myself."

And, well, that was how it went till many wanted to become slayers and she began training them herself. Honoring the memory of the others, including her father.


End file.
